That's What Friends Are For
by Mollz4eva
Summary: The Blazer Siblings have been through a lot in their lives including some traumatic events. But when they receive a letter from the Warner Siblings asking to stay with them, How will the others feel when they see a trio the exact same species as the Warners? Read to find out. BlazersxWarners
1. The Beginning

Millie Blazer, was given true meaning of a toon by her dad when she was just a little girl "Toons, are the creation from a person's imagination; Whether they are humans, anthropomorphic beings or everyday objects that seem to have a mind of their own, they are in this world with a purpose." "What purpose is that, Daddy?" Millie asked "Well, sugar pop, that purpose is to entertain people, whether in a TV show or a book or even a fanfiction." her dad answered, "Now I have two little girls that need to get ready for bed." As she grew older, this would make a grand impact on her life.

In the morning, Millie was an early bird; always waking up before her siblings, Billie and Jay, and making sure she had the day planned for them. Millie, the oldest of the group, was into a lot of things like dancing, art and most importantly: singing. There never came a time when she wouldn't hum a tune while doing things or even sing a little melody as she walked down the block but her favorite pastime was playing the piano; she was great at many songs, including some she had written herself. She always wore her hair in a ponytail and she was rarely seen without one; her purple off the shoulder top was her most signature article of clothing due to it being her favorite color along with blue skinny jeans which really accented her black fur. Yet at 14 years old, she never wanted to become the legal guardian of her siblings, not even at 11 years old, when her life took a turn for the worst. However, things were better now and perhaps even more now that she and her siblings were in a better place, where they couldn't get hurt anymore.

"Well, you're up early, as usual, young lady." said Miss Pearl, a neighbor who took the Blazers in after they're incident "Yes, I know." Millie replied, "So, what's for breakfast?" Miss Pearl just giggled "Goodness, you still remind me of when you and that boy would come here for lunch." Millie looked at her confused "You mean Yakko?" "Oh yes, he would talk up a storm." she said "and now look, that lad and his brother and sister are TV stars. What was that show again?"

"Animaniacs!" Millie heard her siblings call from upstairs "The best TV show ever." The Blazers loved that show, probably because they looked just like the Warner siblings "Plus, they film it miles from here." It was true, they did live a few miles from the Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California "Billie, Jay, you're finally up." Millie said as her siblings rushed up to her "Yeah sis, what else is new?" Billie said sarcastically "Nothing I guess." Millie replied shrugging her shoulders "What's the plan today, Millie?" Jay asked stretching his arms "I don't know." she said as she went outside to check the mailbox.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped "Sibs!" her sister and brother ran outside in a flash as they heard her call for them "What is it?" Billie asked, "Is it a new video game?" Jay wondered "No, it's a letter from Warner Bros. Studios." Millie smiled showing her siblings the envelope "It could be from anyone Millie." Jay pointed out "Don't be such a worry wart." she said as she opened the letter "What does it say?" Billie said excitedly. Their sister cleared her throat, and began to read:

"Dear Millie, Billie and Jay Blazer,

Long time, no see; but still a pleasure to think about. We have decided to give you a surprise at the lot tomorrow as well as a place to call home. We hope you are able to make it without being caught; no one wants deja vu. You guys seem like the ones we want to see in person, to know if you really deserve our gift. We'll see you then. Sincerely,

Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner"

The siblings were shocked "A place to call home?" Billie said "I guess so," Millie answered, "We really don't have a place to call home don't we." Jay asked sadly; Millie held her brother and sister close "No we don't," she said quietly "But I promise that whatever awaits us will be more spectacular than the last."

Meanwhile, in the movie lot the Warner siblings were planning their pranks up in the water tower "Alright sibs," Yakko announced, "We have a busy day today." "We sure do." Wakko replied getting something from the fridge "Does it have something to do with your lunch?" Dot asked rolling her eyes at her brother who had a whopper of a sandwich "No!" Wakko said giving his sister the ultimate staredown in which Dot had won. "Sibs, can we get back to the task at hand please?" Yakko said looking annoyed "Of course, anything for my big brother." Dot said looking at Wakko with disgust "What?" he said; "Gee, thanks, sis." Yakko blushed "So what plans were you thinking?" he asked, "Because I got nothing." Wakko and Dot looked at each other, then back at Yakko "

What if we pour a bucket of paint on the directors and producers." Dot suggested; her brothers just rolled their eyes "Do we add flowers for a final touch?" Yakko teased "Or maybe some perfume?" Wakko added as Dot left for her bedroom in a fury and slammed the door leaving her brothers almost dying of laughter.

As soon as they both calmed down, the two brothers went to go check on their sister "Aww, c'mon Dot, you know we were just joking." Yakko said knocking on the door "Yeah right." Dot sassed "You guys never seem to be into anything I wanna do." "That's not true." Wakko called out "We do a lot of stuff you wanna do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Yakko hated seeing or even hearing his siblings bicker and fight "Guys, please." he intervened "But Yakko," Wakko whined "No buts!" Yakko said "You two both need to get along." "No, we don't!" Dot snapped.

Yakko went in his room to destress and looked at a picture on his dresser, It was a picture of him and a girl he knew when he was eight; that was around the time when his brother and sister were still tots and learning to do basic things like walking and talking. The frame said 'Best Friends Forever!' he sighed and sat down on his bed "Goodness, I'm so glad that you're coming to stay." he said to himself "My siblings and I will make you guys feel at home, even if we have to do the craziest of things." he smirked not even realizing that Wakko and Dot were watching him "There are times I wish I had sister." Dot said, "This, is one of those times." Wakko watched as his sister made her way outside while his brother was daydreaming about his childhood friend and her siblings coming to live with them

"So," Wakko said, "You said that she had siblings right?" Yakko turned to look at him "Yes, her siblings are the same age as you and Dot." he placed his hand on Wakko's shoulder and smiled "You will really like them, I promise." "What was her name again?" Wakko asked, "I forgot." "Millie Blazer," Yakko replied.


	2. The Water Tower Fixer-Uppers

"What are you kids so happy about?" Miss Pearl said as the Blazers came in from outside "We got a letter from the Warner Brothers!" Billie said "And the Warner Sister." Jay chimed in "They want us to come to stay in the lot with them." Millie just stood there silent "I need to go in the bedroom for a few minutes." Millie said quickly as she ran up the stairs into the bedroom she shared with her siblings and closed the door behind her. "Man, what's with our sister?" Jay asked, "I don't know, little bro." Billie replied fixing one of the spiked cuffs on her gloves "Maybe she just needs her alone time."

Millie's heart was racing, she couldn't believe it; Her best friend was inviting her to stay with him and his siblings "I just hope that this will be it." she thought to look back at the time when she and her brother and sister were sent to a foster home for the first time. She met a few friends but they didn't last long due to the circumstances of the foster system, But all three of the Blazers were sent out due to the guardians wanting to only keep one of them which lead Miss Pearl to take full custody of the kids. Millie opened up her computer to call her friend, Jaren; a toon who lived in New York. She looked like the Warners however, she had teal fur with black fingerless gloves and pierced ears. Her hair was long in the front and short in the back with black tips on the ends

"Hey Millie, what's up?" She said as she caught sight of her BFF on the screen "My life." Millie replied, "What happened?" Jaren asked "Well," Millie started "I got a letter." she held up the envelope with the Warner Bros. shield on the front "Ooooh, is it from a certain you-know-who?"Jaren smirked; "No!" Millie said defiantly "It's from the Warner Siblings." Jaren looked at her with a confused look "Ok, so… What did it say?" "It said that the Warners wanted me and my siblings to stay with them." Millie smiled "So does it mean to live?" she asked "Yes," Millie responded, "And they want us to be at the movie lot tomorrow." Jaren's eyes widened "Ooooh. Now you'll be closer to your boyfriend." she smirked, "He's Not My Boyfriend!" Millie sneered "Well then, you better start packing your things, you've got a zany adventure to go on in the morning." "Right!" Millie agreed "I'll talk to you later." "See ya." Jaren said as Millie closed her laptop and opened the door to find Billie and Jay smiling widely "So," Billie said, "Does that mean we can go?" Jay asked. Millie nodded her head "Yes. I guess it does." then her demeanor increased "Sibs, we got a job to do." She smirked, "Yes sis!" Billie and Jay said and began to pack their luggage for the morning to their new home.

At the lot, was a different story. Yakko, Wakko and Dot just got the boot from the director of an upcoming movie "AND STAY OUT!" he said slamming the door in the process "Well, that's one thing checked off our to-do list." Yakko said taking a list out of his pocket and checking off: Drive The Directors Mad! "Plus we got the boot." Wakko said taking a boot off his head and then eating it "No one seems to understand that I'm Mel Gibson's biggest fan." Dot said fixing her skirt "I deserved to be given better service." Yakko and Wakko looked at each other for a minute "I have an idea," Yakko said, "It requires some effort from both of you guys." Wakko and Dot looked interested "What do we need to do?" Dot asked curiously

"First," Yakko began "We need to refurbish the water tower for our new friends." "Can we have lunch afterward?" Wakko pleaded "Didn't you just have lunch?" Dot asked her brother "Besides Wak, you're always hungry." Yakko added, "That is true." Wakko blushed looking at his siblings in embarrassment "Anyways," Dot said, "It would be nice to have our new friends their own bedrooms to sleep in." "Well, what are we waiting for? We got some rooms to make and a home to clean." Yakko said dressed up like a drill sergeant and saluting to his lieutenant siblings; Wakko grabbed his mallet, and Dot got some blueprints and a protractor. Yakko blew a whistle; "Siblings, to the tower!" "Yes, Sir!" Wakko and Dot saluted and ran to their water tower home, where the chaos was about to begin.

There was loud noise throughout the lot and no one got any peace and quiet; it wasn't until six hours later that the noise completely stopped "Well, we did it." Yakko announced, "We sure did." Wakko added, "Now I can have some food." Dot, however, was busy decorating each of the new rooms "Can't you two help me?" she asked hesitantly "Sorry we're on our snack break." Yakko answered "Then I'll do it myself! She sassed continuing her final touches. "Now all we need are the residents." Yakko said, "I can't wait!" Wakko shouted "Me either" the oldest replied, "Although we should go check on Dot."

A few miles away, the Blazer siblings were watching some TV in their now baron bedroom "I'll tell you what," Millie said, "if those siblings can do the zaniest thing in the world, I would give them five bucks." "Seriously?" Jay replied, "They are already insane." "Oh yeah," she countered "If they're so insane, then why don't they drive a car across a canyon so steep that you can't see the bottom." "Sis," Billie said placing a hand on her shoulder "They're toons, not daredevils." Millie and Jay just stared at their sister confusingly

"Sibs, I have an idea!" The oldest exclaimed trying to mimic Yakko; Billie and Jay knew exactly what their sister was thinking "Does it involve food, cause I'm starving." the second oldest asked in a Liverpool accent similar to Wakko's "Of course, not Wakko." the youngest answered looking in a mirror and fixing his hair like Dot would "Besides Wak, you're always hungry." Millie laughed and her siblings followed suit "Just wait till we get to the lot." Billie said, "Yeah, we can have all the laughs and giggles we want." Jay added "I haven't seen Yakko in forever," Millie thought "Even though it's only been four years." "MILLIE!" her sister yelled, "Are you home?" "Yes." she answered, "Now I think it's time for bed." "Already?!" Jay complained "Yes, Already." she replied with a smirk on her face "It's late, and we got a busy day tomorrow." "Right," Billie answered as all three of them got ready for bed.

Once the kids were in bed and Miss Pearl had told them goodnight, Jay asked "Millie, Will this be it? Will this be the last time we move anywhere?" "Will the lot be our forever home?" Billie added; Millie brought an arm around both of her siblings and breathed "I hope so." she said "But, we shouldn't let our worries get the best of us. Besides, I'm sure you will love it there in the lot; full of fun and adventure-" "And lot's of insane chaos!" Billie said making a silly face "Exactly." Millie turned out the light "Just remember we will always be together." she kissed her sister and brother on the head and held them close letting sleep take her like a wave.

"Always…"


	3. The Big Day

**A/N So, This chapter contains a song that belongs to one of my favorite singers: Where Do I Go? by Anna Blue. I suggest you check out her channel. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yakko!" Dot screamed, "Did you take my toothbrush?!" "No," Yakko shouted from across the room "I haven't even touched it." "I don't believe you." She sneered looking at her brother straight in the eye "I'm telling you, Dot, I didn't take it." He snapped. That's when Wakko came out _with Dot's toothbrush!_ "See, I told you I didn't take it." Yakko said with the biggest grin on his face Dot turned towards Wakko with an angry snarl on her face and said: "You better run, before I count to ten." Wakko sprang up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him all the way to his room. He barricaded the door so that his sister couldn't get in; Yakko grabbed Dot's arms so she couldn't run after Wakko

"Let me at 'em!" Dot yelled trying to get out of her brother's tight grip "Not till you control yourself." Yakko said angrily as tears were burning in his eyes; he knew she was winning and he knew that she would hurt Wakko if he let go of her "I can't let Dot hurt him." he thought letting anger slowly take control "Dot Warner," Yakko shouted, "That's Enough!" Dot stopped as soon as she heard her name "Your. Room. NOW!" he said sternly; she saw that her brother was being serious and ran to her room in a hurry knowing what would happen if she said no.

Yakko ran to Wakko's bedroom in which Wakko was curled up into a ball in a corner just waiting for Dot to give him a black eye or a broken limb or even a punch in the face but he heard a soft knock on the door. "Wakko, it's me." Yakko said making his voice clear "Y-Yakko?" Wakko said nervously he was in tears at this point "Can I come in? If I can make it in." Yakko asked prying the door open. When he finally got the door open, he ran to his brother's side and held him in his arms feeling Wakko begin to sob. "Shhh…" Yakko whispered "It's okay bud." he could feel tears begin to roll down his cheeks as he rubbed his little brother's back "You're safe now." Wakko laid his head on Yakko's shoulder still quivering in fear "I was so scared." he whimpered "I know Wak," his brother replied, "C'mon, let's get you to bed." As Yakko tucked his brother in for the night, he wondered if his sister would have an outburst like that when the Blazers arrived, but he left that aside and began to plan for tomorrow.

" _It's time for Animaniacs!_

 _And we're zany to the max!_

 _So sit back and relax!_

 _You'll laugh till you collapse!_

 _We're Animaniacs!"_

Went the alarm clock as Jay and Billie jumped out of bed and shouted "WE'RE GOING TO THE MOVIE LOT!" right in their older sister's ears. Millie sprung up like a flower in the springtime eyes wide and her ears and tail perked up "I'm finally going to see him." she thought "C'mon sis!" Jay shouted as he ran with his other sister down the stairs.

" _We're Animaniacs!_

 _We have pay for play contracts!_

 _We are zany to the max!_

 _There's bologna in our slacks!_

 _We're Animan-y, Totally insane-y,_

 _Can't Complain-y, Animaniacs!_

 _Those are the facts!"_

Millie changed her clothes and ran to meet up with her siblings at the door who had their suitcases in hand and were ready to go. It seemed out of the ordinary but Millie actually felt excited about going, being able to have fun and chaos without getting into trouble, but it did worry her a bit. Somehow, Billie and Jay were ecstatic about going, not even noticing that their older sister had her heart stuck in her throat "Sis, are you okay?" Jay asked Millie "Yeah, I'm fine." she answered "Just a little nervous." Billie ran over to her brother and sister "C'mon guys, we have a limo outside!" "A LIMO?!" Jay and Millie said excitedly "Yup, and if we don't get in soon, they'll leave without us." The three siblings looked at each other and then at the door "Well, this is it." Millie said as she went to get her suitcases "Yeah, I guess so." Billie added, "Warner Bros. Studios, here we come!" Jay shouted as they jumped into the vehicle and drove off.

It was just a few minutes later that the kids got settled and started doing their own things; Jay was playing a video game, Billie was drawing a picture, and Millie was listening to music under her dark purple hoodie. She knew this would be a fresh start for all three of them but she knew that they would be happier.

" _Now it's time, to say goodbye,_

 _But starting now a brand new life_

 _And I ask myself_

 _"Where do I go from here?"_

 _(Where do I go from here?)_

 _I'm scared about a million things_

 _I don't know what the future brings_

 _And I ask myself_

 _"Where do I go from here?"_

 _(Where do I go from here?)_

As they were riding on the highway, Millie saw Billie and Jay fast asleep with smiles on their faces; It seemed they were having some pleasant dreams. Millie took off her hoodie and looked out her window.

 _I'm standing at the crossroads looking for the way_

 _My life will never be the same_

 _Where do I go from here?_

 _Can anybody ease my sorrow?_

 _I'm afraid because I got so much to lose_

 _Where do I go from here?_

 _I'm having visions of tomorrow_

 _But I don't know which path I got to choose_

She could see the bright blue sky with so little clouds, the palm trees swayed in the wind and the waves were rolling. Her heartbeat slowed down a little bit at the sight of some graffiti artists working on a banner.

 _Who are you?_

 _Who am I?_

 _I'm not the girl I used to be_

 _What is wrong? What is right?_

 _Guessing what the future holds for me_

 _Everything has changed, and it feels so strange_

Millie's eyes began to close as she held her brother and sister close to her, remembering what she told them last night that she would always be there for them no matter what.

 _Where do I go from here?_

 _I really don't know_

 _Where do I go from here?_

 _Can anybody ease my sorrow?_

 _I'm afraid because I got so much to lose_

 _Where do I go from here?_

 _I'm having visions of tomorrow_

 _But I don't know which path I got to choose_

 _Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh_

 _Where do I go?"_


	4. Welcome to the Movie Lot

A few hours later, all three of them woke up from a jolt in the vehicle and wondered why it stopped. "Sis," Jay said drowsily "Where are we?" Millie opened the curtain and saw the Warner Bros. water tower in plain sight. "Sibs, we're here!" she shouted, "We are?!" Billie and Jay said with huge grins on their faces "Have a look." said the oldest of the bunch as the younger ones looked out "WOW!" "COOL!" they both shouted as they jumped out of the car and into the lot.

"You!" the three of them heard as they turned around to find Ralph the Guard coming at them "Sisters, Let's beat it!" Jay shouted as they began to run away from the oncoming guard with a huge net in his hands "This is not how our day should begin." Billie said "Hmmm," Millie said "Aha!" she took out her slingshot and a red ball that her dad gave her and shot Ralph square in the gut knocking him down. "Phew," she said, "That was close." "Tell me about it." Jay remarked as he stepped towards the guard "Now, listen here," Jay said, "We are not the kids you are looking for." Ralph looked confused "Duuuuuh, well you look like them." he spoke trying to regain his balance

"Ralph, my man, if we were anything like the Warner Siblings, we would know." Jay replied hoping he got the point "Besides, we're the Blazer Siblings: Millie, Billie, and Jay. Nice to meet ya! Jay said as he grabbed his joy buzzer and strapped it to his hand. As Ralph shook the youngest Blazer's hand he was soon jolted by a shock of electricity ended by him landing on his face; Jay then brought his face close to Ralph's ear and said: "Listen, I think the Warners are in the Doctor's office causing some havoc." The two sisters just stood there looking at each other "Didn't we?" Jay said wanting one of his sisters to talk

"Ummm...Yeah! Yakko and Wakko pounced on Hello Nurse in the ICU." Billie said, "And Dot was adding her own spin to the patients in the waiting room." Millie added "So, you better go find them," Jay said pushing Ralph towards the hospital "Otherwise they'll run off." "Duuuuuuuh, gee, thanks, kid," Ralph said as he ran towards the hospital, net in hands. "Double Phew!" Billie said as all three of them began to walk around "So, this is our new playground." Millie said, "And we don't need any money to get in." Jay added, "Although, I think we're being watched."

Up in the tower, the Warners saw everything that just happened from defeating Ralph to tricking him into going somewhere else "Wow, I wish I could've done that." Wakko said, "You were right, they look just like us." Dot added, "C'mon sibs, let's go greet them." Yakko said as the three of them ran towards the door.

"Well, here it is." Millie said "The Water Tower." Billie and Jay oohed and ahhed at the sight "It looks much bigger than it does on TV." Jay said, "And taller too." Billie added, "Sibs, look!" Millie shouted as she pointed to a button on one of the Tower's posts "Since when did they install a doorbell?" Billie asked looking confused "Let's press it and find out." Jay suggested. Millie pressed the button and soon heard the door open; The Blazers took a few steps back so that they saw the tower at full view. The Warner Siblings jumped from the tower and somersaulted into splits ending with a pyramid. The Blazer Siblings applauded and waved "Wow." Jay said beginning to blush with hearts in his eyes; Millie and Billie giggled at the fact that Jay had developed a crush on the Warner Sister; Yakko, Wakko, and Dot ran over to greet them.

"Hiya!" "Hello!" "How ya doing." Millie, Billie and Jay greeted with a smile "Excellent, now that you're here." Dot answered shaking Jay's hand "Mind if I get those for you?" Wakko asked as he grabbed Billie's luggage "Sure." Billie answered. Millie was then picked up, spun around and pulled into Yakko's arms in a hug "I can't believe your here." Yakko said smiling "Me too." Millie replied "I missed you." she said "I missed you too." he whispered

"HEY, LOVEBIRDS," Dot yelled, "Get a room!" Jay finished as he smirked, seeing that Dot was blushing. "Well, anyways, why don't we show you the Tower." Yakko said, "But Yak, we've only seen the exterior." Billie noted "Hmmm." Wakko said thinking "The last one up is a rotten egg!" Jay shouted as he ran up the ladder vertically "The first one gets to eat it." Millie teased "Awww, no fair!" he replied as the others followed suit.

Yakko pushed the door and turned on the light "Here we are." he said "Home Sweet Tower." Wakko added, "Man, this place is huge." Billie said,

"This is the living space, folks." Dot said dressing up as a tour guide "And if you follow me, I will show you to the kitchen." As Dot gave the grand tour, her brothers were starting to become lovesick: hearts were in the air, cheeks were rosy and Cupid was shooting arrows "I hate my job." said Cupid as he flew out a window. "And right here, are the bedrooms." Dot announced; Each door had their first initial on it "Umm, don't you guys share a bedroom?" Jay asked, "It's a long story." Dot said, "Well,  
we will let you guys unpack and get settled in." Yakko said, "We'll be out here if you need us."

It was just an hour later when Billie heard a knock at the door "Come in." she said as the door opened and Wakko entered "What are you doing?" Wakko asked confusingly "I'm setting up my video game consoles." Billie answered, "So, your name is Billie." Wakko said looking at some of the wall art "Yup, that's me." she said turning on the TV "So… what do you like to do during your free time?" he asked "Man, Wak, your so full of questions today, did you eat a game show host recently?" Billie asked jokingly making Wakko giggle a little bit "No, I just want to get to know you better." Wakko said as he sat down on the bed next to Billie "Do you wanna play some video games while we talk?" she said handing a controller to Wakko "Just don't eat it." "I would never." Wakko answered as he took the controller from her hand "What do you want to play?" she asked "I don't know." he answered; Billie then pulled out one of her favorite games: ClipperSnips. "I think you might like this game," she said as she placed the game into the Switch console as the TV began to display the title screen. "This looks fun." Wakko smiled and his ears perked up "I'll show you how to play." Billie said as she taught Wakko how to play; Eventually, they were laughing and having a real conversation.

Meanwhile, Jay was fixing one of his models on the dresser; it was of the King of Pop, Michael Jackson one of his role models "I only wish I could meet you." Jay said to himself "Who are you talking to?" Dot asked peering through the doorway "No one." Jay sighed "You wanna talk about it?" she asked knowing that's what Yakko would ask her whenever she felt upset "No thanks," Jay responded, looking a little down "Is something the matter?" she coaxed "Michael Jackson, died before I was able to go to his concert on my birthday; Knowing you, you probably met him already." As Jay told this to Dot, she began to feel sorry for him, not being able to meet your favorite singer is like not being able to marry Mel Gibson. "Well, at least I got to the root of your problem," Dot said smiling "Yeah, I don't think I want to have you meeting me in tears." Jay laughed "Especially someone as cute as you, Angie."

"Angie?" Dot asked looking shocked "Well," Jay explained, "your real name's Angelina right?" Dot nodded "and I know you don't like being called Dottie, correct?" she nodded again "So why not call you, Angie, Dot?" "I don't see why not." she replied, "But, please don't call me that when my brothers are around, I don't like to be teased." "I hear ya." Jay replied knowing exactly what she meant.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked "Sure," Dot answered, "Which ones do you have?" Jay picked up a box that had a lot of movies in it "This one is my favorite." he said pulling one out "It's called, Corpse Bride." "Oooooooh, let's put it in." she said, "I love weddings." They both knew they had chemistry but were a little unsure of how their older siblings would take it.

Millie, however, had just finished placing the last picture frame in her room "Nice and spotless" she thought seeing her new bedroom in the clear "I should check myself before I attract any boys." she said as she walked to her mirror but when she looked into it, it did not just show her reflection, but Yakko as well "Since when did you get in my mirror?" Millie asked, "Just a while ago." Yakko replied "I just needed to see your face, gorgeous." he teased sitting on her bed next to Millie's reflection; she rolled her eyes at him "Is that the real reason you went in there?" she asked a little annoyed "Maybe." he smirked knowing that he was winning. She fell onto her bed still annoyed at his antics but still holding something from him

"Don't you have other girls to tease?" she asked looking at the ceiling, not moving an inch until she felt someone pulling her hands to sit her up "If that were the case, I wouldn't be here, wouldn't I?" Yakko said sarcastically; "Well, you're something, Yak." she replied pulling him into a hug; she definitely felt someone wrapping their arms around to hug her back. When they both separated, she saw Yakko in the same spot he was in the mirror smiling at her "I'm just so glad you came," he admitted, "I missed you so much."

"No, you didn't." Millie said with her arms crossed "If you did, you would've at least gave me a phone call or text once in a while. You didn't talk to me for four years, Yakko, and it really hurts me." Yakko frowned **"Where were you when I needed you most?"** Millie asked looking as if she was about to cry "You, don't know what it was like, to not have you with me, not have someone to talk to not even-" she paused and saw that he opened his arms for her "C'mere" he said, calmly; Millie pushed Yakko on his back as she hugged him tightly sobbing into his chest

"I didn't want to leave you." he spoke "My parents wanted me to take over in their will, along with my sibs." he explained; tears were beginning to fall from his eyes "I knew that this would hurt our bond, Millie, I really did." he sobbed "and I'm sorry about that. So, so sorry." They both wept uncontrollably for what felt like hours (It was actually only five minutes) but things eventually calmed down. Yakko took Millie's hand and intertwined it with his "You're still my best friend, Millie," he said, "and I want to start over." Millie looked at him confusingly "We might be only 14 years old, but we're still kids." he smiled "Besides, I have fun things planned for you and your sibs while you get accustomed to your new home." Millie smiled and buried her face in his neck "Awwwww, is someone blushing?" Yakko teased "Shut Up, Crazy Boy." she said playfully shoving his arm; It eventually ended up in them both laughing on the floor from having a heck of a tease fight.

"You feel better?" Yakko asked with a smirk "Yeah," Millie replied, "Do you?" "Uh-huh." he said as he pulled her close "I missed you too, Yak," she said letting her eyes slowly close; His breathing and his heartbeat were slowly lulling her to sleep. Yakko heard Millie mutter something under her breath but he couldn't figure out what she was saying but he knew it was about him. He kissed her softly on the head and began to doze off with Millie in his arms, exactly where he wanted her to be.

 **A/N: Well, as you can see I have updated my chapters a little bit to please my fans. I have been suffering from depression for the past few weeks so that's why it took a little longer than usual to add a new chapter. Your critiques/reviews are very important to me and I'll try to improve the story the best that I can. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.**


	5. Leave Your Worries Behind

"Wakko. Stop it!" Billie laughed "That tickles!" Wakko was blowing raspberries on her stomach "That's what you get for beating me!" he announced, "Well, at least you didn't hurt me." Billie said "I would never hurt you." he replied, "I only want to make you laugh." Wakko explained "Now, where was I...Oh yes." he grabbed an apple from his pocket and ate it "Want one?" he asked handing her a juicy red apple "I picked them myself." "Wonder where?" Billie teased; Wakko stuck his tongue out "You're just like your brother, you know that?" she said looking at him "Maybe not quite like him," Wakko started, "but we both have the same interests." Billie climbed on top of him and began to tickle his tummy

"Payback!" she shouted as she pressed her finger up against his tummy button causing him to giggle and squirm. Their laughter could be heard throughout the tower even making Jay and Dot pause their movie to go check on them. "And I thought you had worst," Jay said looking at Billie and Wakko like they were monkeys at the zoo. "Welcome to my world." Dot said pulling Jay back in his room to continue the movie.

Millie woke up on her bed to someone purring softly in her ear; she felt someone holding her tightly on her waist and she realized who it was. "Y-Yakko?" she asked tiredly "What is it beautiful?" he said with a yawn "How did I get on the bed?" Millie wondered; when she fell asleep, she was on the floor "Oh, I carried you, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable," Yakko said with a smirk on his face. Millie just smiled and hid her face in his chest, trying to hide her rosy cheeks

"Hey, you don't need to hide from me." he said lifting her head, caressing her soft white face with his hands "You're our special guest, Millie, well, one of them actually." Millie looked at him with a huge blush on her face; Yakko was starting to blush as well "You don't know how much I've missed you," he said, smiling "And I promise to make sure that you like it here." Millie's heart began to race as Yakko said these words, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek "We should see how everyone else is doing." Millie suggested

"I'd rather stay here and ya know," his hand was reaching for his belt. Millie's eyes widened, she would've loved to see a naked Yakko on display in front of her, but she smacked his hand away "Oh No You Don't!" she said "I don't want to see that!" she pulled him off the bed and led him towards the living room "Mwah! Goodnight Everybody!" Yakko said. "

As you can see, this is how I made this lovely ensemble of clothes." Dot said as she was showing off her new outfits she had made "Impressive for a nine-year-old." Billie whispered to Wakko, causing him to giggle; "Is this how our day is going to start?" Jay said, rolling his eyes, "With you showing off clothes?" Dot looked pretty annoyed "At least I consider it a hobby." she defended "Alright guys, give her some slack." Yakko said from the doorway

"Well, well, well, look who's back from their makeout session." Billie teased as the two teenagers made their way towards the others "Hey sis," Jay said to Billie "Truth or Dare" All eyes were on the punk girl as she thought about it "Ummm...Dare!" she announced "Ooooooh." the Warners said in response "Alright, I dare you to do your best impression of Wakko." Billie's eyes widened, her ears and tail stood on end and she was shaking "Really, right in front of him?" she asked, "and his siblings?" "Yup." her brother responded "Go on," Yakko coaxed "I would love to hear it." Billie calmed down and cleared her throat.

"Ahem. G'day y'all, I was wondering where my mallet was, I think I lost it." she said with her best British accent; Millie and Jay started to giggle while Yakko, grabbed a camera and began to record her "This is gonna be great," he smirked "Is it under here?" Billie asked looking under the couch "Nope, just this slice of pizza from dinner last night." then she ate it "That's definitely something Wakko would do." Dot laughed; Wakko just sat there, blushing, trying to hide his head under his shirt. "I thought I saw it over here." Then she pulled a giant mallet from out of nowhere and her eyes widened. Millie and Jay gasped at the sight of the mallet in their sister's hands.

"Well, looks like someone has learned some cartoon logic," Yakko said patting Billie on the back. Wakko ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "That was great," he said with a smile "Thank you," she blushed her face turning bright pink.

"Do you think that I'll be great as you guys?" Jay asked, "Of course you will, little bud." Yakko said ruffling his hair "It will take some practice though." Jay walked off knowing how excellent he will be at cartoon logic someday. Millie felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Yakko sharing a bond with Jay; it really made her smile. "What's on your mind?" Dot asked "Oh, nothing Dot." she replied "Really?" Dot said suspiciously "Yes, Dot, I'm fine!" Millie said a little irritated "Man, what's with her tude?" Dot said as she walked towards the kitchen. "Ugh, this is too much to handle for one day," Millie said as she walked towards her room but when she got to the door she felt someone grab her arm in protest.

"Don't go," she knew who it was "Yak, I'm just stressed out that's all." Yakko turned her around and pulled her into a hug "I know, it's your first day here." he sighed as he rested his chin on her head. She could feel how soft his black fur was against hers and how his breathing always calmed her down when she was little. He slowly pet her head, feeling how gentle Millie felt against his touch. "Why don't you let me cheer you up." Yakko seductively said "I just feel insecure." she said choking her sobs "I know I shouldn't be acting like this." she said "But I'm just nervous. What if the others don't like us?"

Yakko sighed, he remembered when he and his sibs did the theme song for the first time; he was extremely nervous that no one would watch the show or that they would get bad reviews; but he let it slide and smiled "Then, I'll be right by your side." Millie looked up at him wondering if he was joking "No one else even knows you guys exist yet." Yakko explained, "I mean, sure, Scratchy would have a fit, and Ralph will probably chase you, but it's all part of the show, silly."

He held her head up and whispered in her ear "Besides, you're making my slacks uncomfortable." Millie's eyes widened and her tail straightened out "Are you trying to tell me that you're h-" "Shhhh!" Yakko covered her mouth so that the younger ones couldn't hear "Are you insane?!" Millie said prying his hand off; Yakko just smirked: "Nope, I'm Yakko, silly." She rolled her eyes "It's Millie, Yakko." she said, playing his game "And I'm going to explore." "Explore me?" he smirked being dirty-minded and flirty as usual "No, but I will if you keep bringing it up." she sneered pressing a finger on his bright red nose "And it will **not** be pleasurable!"


End file.
